1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid transporting apparatus and a liquid transporting head which transport a liquid,
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink-jet heads which discharge ink on a printing medium such as a recording paper have been hitherto known as apparatuses which transport the ink. Such ink-jet heads include ink-jet heads having various structures, for example, an ink-jet head which includes a channel unit including a plurality of individual ink channels each of which includes a pressure chamber communicating with a nozzle, and an actuator of a piezoelectric type which imparts a pressure to the ink in the pressure chamber (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,382 for example).
A normal piezoelectric actuator includes a plurality of individual electrodes corresponding to a plurality of pressure chambers respectively, a common electrode facing these individual electrodes, and a piezoelectric layer formed of a piezoelectric material such as lead zirconate titanate (PZT), which is sandwiched between the individual electrode and the common electrode. Each of the individual electrodes is connected independently to a driving circuit via a wiring pattern formed on a wiring member such as a flexible flat cable, and a drive voltage is selectively applied to the individual electrodes, from the driving circuit. Moreover, when the electric voltage is applied from the driving circuit to a predetermined individual electrode, an electric field is generated in a portion of the piezoelectric layer sandwiched between the individual electrode and the common electrode, and the piezoelectric layer is partially deformed. As the piezoelectric layer is deformed, a pressure is applied to the ink in the pressure chamber, and the ink is discharged from a nozzle communicating with that pressure chamber.